The present invention relates in general to a device and method for shampooing and conditioning hair or the head without utilizing an external rinsing source and more particularly, to a device in the form of a shower cap which utilizes a laminated interior and exterior material which does not separate during the scalp massage and cleaning action. The device not only presents a unique method of use but also is manufactured with a unique process not heretofore seen in the prior art.
Traditionally, prior art shampoo shower caps utilize two separate exterior and interior materials which are cut separately and sewn together. Typically the exterior material is a waterproof flexible plastic material and the interior material is an absorbent cotton like material which holds the shampoo and conditioner and provides for general cleaning and residue absorbsion. Typically these materials are sewn at the periphery, thereby leaving the materials unconnected elsewhere. The prior art cutting of two separate layers adds expense and time to manufacture since two processes must be used. The prior art further provides a product or device in which the interior material separates from the exterior material, thereby making the exterior massaging action more difficult. This second non-desirable feature of the prior art makes massage of the head or hair difficult when massaging the external portion of the cap. That is, the prior art materials separate during the external massage action and thereby limit the massaging movement of the interior layer.
The present art device utilizes an exterior waterproof or water-resistant material which is pre-laminated with the interior absorbent material. The laminate is then die cut to form a circular/elliptical form prior to placement of an elastic band near the periphery. Thus, the present art assures complete contact and adhesion of the exterior and interior and further allows quick and economical cutting of the product. A rotary or flat die cutter may be utilized to form the laminate.
After die cutting, the elastic band is attached near the periphery of said circular/elliptical cut. The band is preferably sewn in place but may be attached by a variety of other methods. Within the interior is placed a non-rinse shampoo solution that allows cleaning of a person""s hair when the exterior is massaged without the need for rinsing.
In operation, a user simply expands the elastic band to fit over a persons head and then places the device over the hair or scalp portion of a persons head. Thereafter the user massages the exterior of the device to clean the hair and/or scalp. The laminated material assures that the exterior massage transfers through to the interior and onto hair/scalp surface. Once removed, the user need not rinse the hair since the shampoo contained therein is of the non-rinse type.
The device may be manufactured from a variety of materials and in numerous shapes and styles. The exterior may be of any flexible material such as plastic, cloth, leather, or paper but is polyethylene in the preferred embodiment. The interior laminated to said exterior may comprise any absorbent cloth, cotton, plastic, leather, or paper but is a non-woven cloth in the preferred embodiment. The elastic band is a staple item which is commercially available as a stretchable strip.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair washing shower cap which is manufactured from a single laminated sheet material having an interior layer which is absorbent and which does not separate from the exterior layer during normal use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a shower cap which provides an interior absorbent layer and an exterior substantially water resistant layer which are bonded together in such a manner as to not separate during use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair washing shower cap having a non-rinse shampoo solution on an interior portion that allows cleaning of a person""s hair or scalp when the exterior is massaged without the need for rinsing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hair washing shower cap having in the alternative a conditioning, hair coloring, or insecticide solution on an interior portion.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a shower cap utilizing a die cut process to form the outline of the cap prior to elastic placement.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a Hair washing shower cap and method of manufacture. The device and method provides for shampooing and conditioning of the hair or the head without utilizing an external rinsing or water source. The method of manufacture utilizes a laminated interior and exterior material which prohibits separation of the interior from the exterior, thereby maximizing massage transfer through the exterior layer and interior layer and onto the scalp.
The present invention represents a self contained hair washing shower cap apparatus and its unique method of manufacture and use. The apparatus represents a cap filled with a non-rinse solution that allows washing of a person""s hair and scalp when the cap is placed over the hair/head combination and externally massaged. Alternative embodiments may place a conditioner, hair dye, or a lice killing insecticide within the interior of said cap. The apparatus comprises a flexible exterior material which is uniquely laminated with an interior preferably non-woven cloth. The interior retains said non-rinse shampoo or other solution which preferably does not require a water rinse. An elastic and is attached along the periphery which allows the cap to hold onto the head of the person to be washed. Preferably, said band is sewn with said laminated materials, but may be attached with other means such as adhesives, molding, hook and loop fasteners, buttons, or snaps.
A unique aspect of the present invention is its economical and unique method of manufacture. Prior art devices utilize two separate exterior and interior materials which are cut separately and sewn together. This adds expense and time to manufacture since two processes must be used. It further provides a product in which the interior material separates from the exterior material, thereby making the exterior massaging action more difficult. That is, if the user massages the exterior and the interior is separate from the exterior, the massage action does not fully transfer to the hair or scalp of the user.
The present art device utilizes an exterior material which is substantially laminated with the interior material, preferably prior to cutting and forming. The laminate is preferably die cut to form a circular/elliptical form prior to placement of said elastic band. Thus, the present art assures complete contact and adhesion of the exterior and interior and further allows quick and economical cutting of the product. The aforesaid die cutting may utilize a rotary, linear, or flat die cutting process to cut the circular/elliptical cap form. After die cutting, the elastic band is attached near the periphery of said circular/elliptical cut. As aforesaid, said band is preferably sewn in place but may be attached by a variety of other methods.
In operation, a user simply expands the elastic band to fit over a persons head and then places the device over the hair/scalp portion of a persons head. The interior side having a non-rinse shampoo contacts the user""s head or hair. Thereafter the user massages the exterior of the device to clean the hair. Once removed, the user need not rinse the hair since the shampoo contained therein is of the non-rinse type.
The device may be manufactured from a variety of materials and in numerous shapes and styles. The exterior may be of any flexible material such as plastic, cloth, leather, or paper but is polyethylene in the preferred embodiment. The interior laminated to said exterior may comprise any absorbent cloth, cotton, plastic, leather, or paper but is a non-woven cloth in the preferred embodiment. The elastic band is a staple item which is commercially available as a stretchable strip. In the preferred embodiment, said exterior is waterproof, water resistant, or impervious to the solution.